


“My pleasure.”

by Onlyyou_jacob



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246





	“My pleasure.”

It was an extremely rare sight to see a Mandalorian without his helmet, a sight you've only seen twice now and you were convinced that no matter how many times he had taken off his helmet in front of you, you'd never get used to it.

The first time you had seen him without his helmet was a complete accident. You were the first awake and as the hours passed and no signs of Mando, you grew worried about him and into his sleeping quarters to check on him.

Somehow, he was exactly as you pictured him to look.

Gorgeous dark brown hair, tanned skin, and a body to match his profession. You knew it was wrong to continue standing there and staring at him, and you tried to look away. Really! You did! But the way his muscles flexed as he put his armor on one by one entranced you.

Much to your surprise, when he caught you, he didn't seem at all mad. In fact, he seemed.. amused? "Everything alright?" Was all he asked, and all you could do was nod.

His voice wasn't much different than when he was wearing his helmet.

The second time you seen him without his helmet was when he approached you one sleepless night. The two of you stayed up later than you usually did talking about whatever came to your minds.

That's when it started to feel like you two were in a proper relationship. Though he didn't take his helmet off after that nor had you caught him without it since the first time, the intimacy and general feeling of loving companionship stayed.

The Mandalorian wasn't an expert at showing his affection, but you caught onto cues of when he was at least trying. The way his hand lingered on the small of your back as you two trekked through new cities, his hand brushing against your own during missions, the softness in his voice when he spoke to you versus when he spoke to anyone else, it was the little things and you never expected these little gestures to make you weak in the knees.

The empty spot on the bed dipped beside of you, pulling you from your precious memories and you braced yourself for the feel of cold Beskar against your scarcely clothed body. Much to your surprise, a bare arm snaked around your waist and pulled you flush against a bare chest.

You looked over your shoulder and swore your heart stopped.

He smiled at you as he gazed into your eyes, "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked. 

You shook your head, "No," You paused and rolled over, resting your own arm on his waist, "I was just thinking about how I miss seeing that face."

He chuckled and pulled you closer until your head was resting on his chest. His heartbeat was a steady rhythm and you wondered how the sound of blood pumping into an organ could sound like poetry to you.

"What made you decide to come join me without the Beskar?" You asked, adjusting yourself until you were able to trail soft kisses from his collarbone to his jaw line.

His hand gripped your hip as your lips ghosted over his earlobe. A content hum filled the quiet room, "Just wanted to surprise you," He answered breathlessly.

"Too bad you waited too long to come join me in bed," You sighed and scooted back, your hand trailing from his waist to his lower stomach, "I'm a bit too tired tonight for anything else other than cuddling," You teased with a smirk on your face.

In one swift movement he was on top of you, his hand gripping your jaw and forcing you to look up at him, "That's too bad, I had this whole night planned out," He said, his lips just barely against your own, "But, if you insist that you're too tired I-"  
You rolled your eyes and tangled your fingers in his hair, "Shut up and kiss me, beroya."

"My pleasure."


End file.
